User blog:Star wars fan331/Death grips vs Die antwoord
Epic Rap battles of fiction Death grips vs Die Antwoord Begin! verse 1 Mc Ride: looks like we found ourselves Copies of our selves from South Africa. im from America and you should be afraid when we walk in the room cause I'm the lord of the Game. you put on costumes so you know how your the same of us zach : I'm the normal one with a real name I'm freaky not even You ninja I don't want to hear another sound from you. im the drummer what are you the inventor of mumble rap I can't understand you for a few songs. flatlander: I make those weird sounds what you have hi tek your hands those make a horrible piano sound. when you walk in you have no way out of this you snitch we are death grips your just a rip off of us. Ninja: you evil boy I want nothing to do with your silly ass band. ill put you in the sand you whiny Skrillex look a like. im ninja we are the og from 2008 Yolandi visser: you need to fix your sound or I'll turn it up because you are a sad boy. just a toy for Anthony Fantano to rant about no one likes you everyone despises you even him. weird,yelling and other stuff you act like some other band I can't remember. dj hi tek: your style is bland horrible and disgusting I would rather listen to Eminem than you guys. be more trendy than a wannabe of us like billie eilish said. sounds like a pig dying in a slaughter house is what I hear from you and you make everyone's ears bleed. verse 2 Mc ride: fuck do you guys do all you've done is entertain I got many other songs. it goes ya because your not a pitbull terrier your just nothing. i found seether more entertaining than you. Zach hill: not to mention you're flows suck the dj is the only American so your gonna see the chaos in the brain. take your fortune,your fame your everything. even the one thing I hate the most is your music rap rave were experimental hip hop. flatlander: that's true no one likes you the only people who like you is people that have never listened to rave. with a weird noise here and a weird noise there. get ready to be scared death grips have won this and you have lost. Ninja: you make the ninja a dull boy with your rhymes. be more original than remixing Skrillex's scary monsters and nice sprites song and make Eminem sounding stuff, break up again and be more late to shows. Yolandi visser: I've seen many other rap groups more good than you. you can't write anything good. you sold everything else and break stuff. dj hi tek: so much mess so much cringe it feels like I'm listening to black eye peas again. i don't wanna be rude but Who the fuck snitched we did that's why the albums name is year of the snitch. who won? Who's next? You decide epic rap battles of fiction Category:Blog posts